Puella Magi Demigod Magica
by the Oracle of Akemi
Summary: When all the magical girls of Mitakihara fight in the combined barrier, Chaos makes an offer to save them from their otherwise unavoidable fate. But this new path has many setbacks... Amnesia, another dimension and torn hearts...
1. Introduction

**So… I started **_**another **_**story. I just have a lot ideas I guess. Well, this should be cross over two of PJO/HOO and PMMM. I hope you like it.**

**Also, if you own any of the cover pictures, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"Wow! This witch sure is tough!" remarked Sayaka Miki as she dodged a gold bullet speeding towards her.<p>

When the magi had entered the barrier of Cedar the Gold Witch, they hadn't expected a misshapen lady with auburn curls and a gold dress, sitting upon a _growing _pile of gold nuggets and skulls.

"Aim for its perch!" suggested Mami Tomoe. "Maybe we can stop it drawing its power from the gold."

"Let's do it." Cried Madoka Kaname.

The two long-range fighters (helped with a bullet or two from Homura Akemi from the ground who was fighting the witch's familiars, Kaydence and Lynzey.)

Kyoko Sakura and Yuma Chitose attacked from above, it helped that there were perches around. Sayaka was focusing on helping Nagisa Momoe.

The girls were fighting more of Cedar's minions, called Mojag and Connor.

The final member of the group was a young eleven year old who had contracted a few days ago. Her name was Cherlin Bussey. This was one of her first fights. The small girl's weapon was a tekko* and she used it well for a rookie.

This time though, Cherlin had been injured during sport at her school, and didn't transform. Cherlin was there for the learning benefits. The reason she was still injured was because she wasn't the strongest magi.

Mami managed to get a bullet through Cedar's pile, proving it wasn't completely invulnerable.

Using 'Tiro Finale' Mami destroyed the stack of gold, allowing Cedar to topple from her perch.

Kyoko and Yuma landed on top and finished the witch of gold off.

The grief seed landed nearby and was given to Mami, who had used the most magic. Cleansing her gem they all started to walk home.

* * *

><p>A few blocks away from the Miki residence, another barrier appeared.<p>

"Another one?" gasped Nagisa.

Luckily they had dropped of Cherlin and wouldn't have to worry for her safety.

This barrier was full of medicine. Just medicine, unlike Charlotte's.

The runes spelt Eden the Medicine Witch.

Jaylend and Maribeth freely roamed the halls. Following the long path, the now transformed magical girls met the medicine witch… and her friends. At the centre of the barrier, seven roads seemed to split off. At the centre were all the roads met there were seven chairs.

In the closest chair 'Eden' sat. The chair to the left of Eden was occupied by a red smoke. The runes above spelt Rubi the Genie Witch.

To the left of Rubi was a monstrous blue hawk. Avalon the Evil Witch, was its identity.

To the left of Avalon, Cleo the Sand Witch was seated. Cleo looked like a sphinx made out of feathers.

Next was the Enchantment Witch, Wilna. After the giant thing that was Wilna, Lula the Protection Witch stroked one of her minion's hair.

To the right of Eden was Arregla the Soul Witch, who sounded quite frightening.

_There's one for each of us! _Realised Madoka.

_Your right Madoka. You should take Rubi. _Homura suggested.

Madoka nodded.

_Sayaka, could you take Cleo? Mami, Lula. Kyoko, take down Avalon. Nagisa and Yuma, you're killing Eden and Arregla. I'll take _*gulp* _Wilna. _Homura ordered telepathically.

They snuck up on their respective witches, and the second battle began…

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

_This witch is too tough! _Screamed little Nagisa as she was thrown up against a giant syringe.

_I don't think I can defeat Cleo! _Wailed Sayaka.

_Girls, I think this is the one battle I think we won't win. _Mami gravely said.

Yuma started crying at that point as Arregla put her bony fingers into her.

All the magi were losing.

Time froze for everyone. Nagisa eased herself painfully of the syringe.

"Was that you Homura?" asked Kyoko.

"No!" Homura surprised, answered.

_**It was me.**_A voice said from nowhere. _**I have an offer **__**for you.**_

"And why should we take this offer?" Kyoko questioned suspiciously.

_**Because if you don't there is 99.9 percent chance that you will all die… Right here… Right now… By these witches. **_The _male _voice replied.

"Okay…" Sayaka said, unsure. Turning to the others, she asked them whether they wanted to die, or accept the offer.

They all nodded.

"Very well Mr…" Homura trailed.

_**Chaos.**_

"Mr. Chaos, what are the details?"

_**One, I shall save you from this otherwise unavoidable fate. Two, I shall send you to another place, another dimension, where they need your help. Finally, a new identities will be created for you. **_Chaos answered.

"Why new identities?" Mami asked worriedly. "I mean, we like _us._"

_**In that dimension, people find it very, very unnatural to have, for example, white hair and multi-coloured eyes that are **_**natural. **He explained. _**Another thing, dimension travel can have side effects. Take that into consideration.**_

Looking at everyone, Madoka spoke for them all. "We'll do it. Mr. Chaos, we accept your offer."

_**Well, step in. Madoka Kaname.**_

* * *

><p>When Madoka entered the portal, she felt nothing. As she walked towards the 'door' out, she was consumed by unbelievable pain. It was worse than having her soul extracted.<p>

The pain was coming from her head, her eyes stung and her chest felt like it was on fire.

When the pain stopped, Madoka Kaname was unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enter Sayaka Miki.<strong>_

_**Mami Tomoe, you may enter.**_

_**In you hop Kyoko Sakura.**_

_**Nagisa Momoe, enjoy!**_

_**Yuma Chitose, your turn.**_

_**Enter now Homura Akemi… But be warned. Don't let that world separate you. **_When Homura disappeared, he sighed. Chaos had done everything for them now.

It was up to them…

* * *

><p><strong>*I get my weapons from Wikipedia, I'm not really imaginative when it comes to weapons.<strong>

**That chapter was short because it's the Introduction chapter. The next chapter will be about the demigod world… The world of Percy Jackson.**

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. **

**One final thing, if you answer the question at the bottom of a chapter, you have the chance to create an OC to star in a chapter. The entries close when the next question is posted. That is because I don't know who will read this, let alone review. **

**The most creative answer will win.**

**Question:**

**Who is your favourite PJO/HOO pairing?**

**Thanks if you read this,**

**YukaAkemi.**


	2. Amnesia

**Thankyou for reading Puella Magi Demigod Magica.**

**The adventure continues…**

* * *

><p>The girl opened her eyes. She was lying face first on the ground near a pine tree.<p>

How did she get there? She had no idea. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything but her name and age!

Madlyn Wooten… sixteen…

Madlyn sat up shakily. Looking around she saw this arch in front of her and around her were…

*gasp!* six more unconscious girls.

Brushing her light brown hair out of her eyes, she nervously nudged the one closest to her.

The girl was lying on her back and had light blond hair.

With a gasp, the girl woke up when Madlyn poked her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. A look of shock came over her face. "Who am I?"

"You have amnesia too?" Madlyn asked.

"It seems we all do." A comforting voice answered.

Madlyn and the other girl looked to see the golden haired girl sit up.

Madlyn's blue eyes blinked. The other girls blinked back.

"We can't all have amnesia!" protested the girl with the light blond hair. Her brown eyes looked around nervously, looking for an explanation.

"Shouldn't you tell me you names? I'm Mari Rocha, and I'm seventeen." Mari introduced, blond hair bouncing as she dipped her head ever-so-slightly.

The others found it a slightly weird gesture.

"I'm Madlyn Wooten, I'm sixteen."

"I'm Sabina Hyde. I'm sixteen like you Madlyn!" Sabina answered.

Mari looked around. "We should try wake the others… whoever they are…"

"No need. I'm a light sleeper." The dark brown haired girl replied. "I'm Kacey Barlow, sixteen, nice to meet 'cha. I heard the introductions."

Mari's grey eyes calculated the other girl. Something about her just ticked her off…

Kacey pulled a lock of another girl's hair. It was slightly grey, and when she awoke, her eyes were honey coloured.

"No! Don't hurt me mummy! Please! Yura don't want you to hurt me!" she cried distressed.

The others looked at each other in shocked.

Was this 'Yura' abused?!

"No, um, Yura, we aren't your mother." Mari said awkwardly.

"This is Madlyn Wooten, Sabina Hyde, Mari Rocha and I'm Kasey Barlow." Kasey introduced. "Who are you? How old are you?"

"Y-Yura L-Langley. I'm t-thirteen." Yura replied.

More worried glances. Yura hadn't been given the correct education either!

A girl with curly black hair opened her eyes that seemed to have a purplish tint.

"Where am I?" she asked.

This again! This was getting concerning.

"Yeah!" Yura added. "All I can remember is my mummy hurting me with her smoke and then… Poof! Yura here!"

The introductions were repeated.

"My name is Nadene Boyle I'm thirteen."

Then their attention was drawn to the final girl. She was tossing about, like she was having a nightmare.

"Madoka!" she cried, bolting up right.

"Are you okay?" asked Madlyn worriedly to the sweating girl. "Who's Madoka?"

The girl drew a shaky breath. Her brown eyes widened as she stared at the pink girl. Shaking her head, the image was replaced with a brown haired girl.

Her long black hair must have been in her eyes. "I d-don't know!" she cried. "I-I just need to find her! I don't know why but I need to!"

"What's your name?" Yura asked curiously.

"H-Helena Byers. I'm sixteen." Helena replied.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a shout ran through the forest.<p>

"There they are!"

A few seconds later, a girl and a boy were by her side. The girl had tanned skin and brown hair, and the boy had an elfish face framed by curly hair.

"I'm Piper McLean." The girl said gently.

"Leo Valdez" the guy introduced.

"Do you know us?" Nadene asked hopefully.

Amnesia? Was the though in Leo and Piper's brains.

"No." Piper informed them. "We received an anonymous tip that seven demigods would arrive."

"Let's take you to the Big House." Leo announced.

They followed the teens into the arch.

"We found them Mr. D!" they exclaimed.

The man in the wheel chair nodded. "Good job, Piper, Leo."

"Mr. D?" asked Madlyn curiously.

"No!" laughed wheel chair guy. "My name is Chiron. _That's _Mr. D"

They followed the man's finger…

A man who looked an awful lot like Nadene was seated in a comfy purple chair.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. You are?" Mr. D said.

"Madlyn Wooten."

"I'm Mari Rocha"

"Yura Langley."

"Sabina Hyde."

"Kacey Barlow"

"Nadene Boyle."

"My name is Helena Byers, I'm pleased to meet you."

Mr. D nodded at Piper and Leo. "Go get… The Stolls!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, the girls were shown around the camp by two boys called Travis and Connor.<p>

After their brains had been fried from the orientation DVD, they had received the ultimate tour.

"And finally, this is where you'll be staying." Travis announced.

"At least until your claimed." Added Connor.

"Ok." Agreed Madlyn.

"We have to go to the Hermes activity. Just put your stuff anywhere." Travis told them.

"Before we go though girls, why do you have streaks?" Connor asked.

Seeing the girl's confused looks, Connor told them to tell him at dinner.

After they put their very few possessions on their chosen bunk (Madlyn top, Sabina bottom. Mari bottom, Kacey top. Nadene top, Yura bottom and Helena with no one to share with... yet.) they went to the closest mirror to examine their hair.

Madlyn had a bright pink streak in one of her brown pigtails.

Yura also had her streak in her dark pigtails, but it was green.

Mari had a gold streak in her hair, and Nadene an orange one.

Sabina had a blue streak in her short hair, and Kacey had a long red one in her ponytail.

Helena had a purple streak which she found odd.

What was their past hiding? Did they know each other?

In her thoughts, Mari looked at her in concern. Her golden curls were curlier than anything and caramel eyes were worried.

_Mami... _The name echoed in Helena's brain. _Who was Mami? Who was Madoka?_

Once again Helena shook her head to clear her thoughts. Mari replaced this _Mami _and Helena reassured her she was fine.

But in Helena's head, everything was _not _fine.

Something was terribly wrong with this situation. Something just wasn't right.

And it all had to do with this Madoka and Mami.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you are enjoying this. Please, please review if you like or hate. No flames though, but constructive criticism appreciated.<strong>

**I'm meddling with ages. For example I think after the war with Gaia they were over sixteen, yet in this story, Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth etc. know Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna etc. when they are sixteen. It's just to make the plot work.**

**Same goes for Puella Magi Madoka Magica. No Goddess, no Demon. Homura and Madoka are just powerful. Technically the anime didn't happen but the characters did… I hope you know what I mean.**

**Sorry for any confusion,**

**YukaAkemi**


	3. Two down, Five to go

**Once again, welcome to Puella Magi Demigod Magica. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>At dinner that night, the amnesic girls sat at the Hermes table with their new friends the Stolls and Cherry Robbs.<p>

"So... About the streaks..." The Stolls prodded.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that myself." Cherry added.

"We would tell you... If we knew ourselves." Sabina tapped her skull. "Amnesic, remember?"

"Right... Oh well, doesn't matter." Travis assured them cheerily.

"Time to make an offering!" Cherry announced.

The girls knew about this, but they were unsure who to pray to.

"Um, hi... Could you claim me godly parent?" Mari asked awkwardly. She hated not knowing what to do.

Her godly parent must have heard her, because everyone was staring at her head. Looking up, Mari saw a giant owl.

"All hail Mari Rocha, daughter of Athena." Chiron exclaimed.

The Athena cabin cheered, and a girl close to her age moved over for her.

"Thank you Miss..." Mari trailed.

"Chase. I'm Annabeth Chase, but just call me Annabeth. Everyone does." The girl told her.

"Thank you Annabeth." Mari said, once again dipping her head.

"Why do you do that?" another Athena table member asked curiously.

"Don't be nosy Jenaya. This girl has amnesia." Annabeth chided.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"It's okay Jenaya." Mari comforted. "I would tell you if I knew, but I have a feeling it's related to my past."

Mari had a feeling that she, Jenaya and Annabeth would be good friends.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hermes table, Sabina watched as the girl she was closest to, made some new friends.<p>

If only she could make some friends that didn't steal her stuff.

As if her godly parent heard her pleas, she felt incredible warmness run through her, and once again Chiron made an announcement.

"All hail Sabina Hyde, daughter of Apollo."

She had been claimed. Sabina headed towards the table were all the blond children were.

A boy waved at her. Sabina had seen him around camp. She sat next to the boy.

"I'm Isaac Aakil. Welcome to the cabin of Apollo." He introduced.

"Thanks." Sabina replied.

"One thing, do you own sunglasses?"

What an odd question.

"I did... But I was in the Hermes cabin." She answered.

Isaac gave her a knowing look.

"So, are you liking Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes, I am thank you." Sabina replied.

Another boy near her smiled. Why do Apollo kids have such big smiles?

"I'm Sebastian Cayo. I hope we can be friends."

"So do I." Sabina said.

* * *

><p>Two claimed, five to go.<p>

Chaos watched the new demigods closely. They hadn't decoded the clues he'd left yet, but Homura/Helena seemed to have her suspicions.

The streaks were a big hint. In their universe, the streaks were their hair colours.

Chaos wondered whether Homura/Helena would tell anyone. In this universe, Madoka/Madlyn wasn't close Sayaka/Sabina, Mami/Mari or Homura/Helena.

Chaos knew beyond doubt that they would all make friends in Camp Half-Blood. He just hoped that his warning to Homura would be remembered by Helena.

* * *

><p>That night in the Hermes cabin, Nadene was having horrible nightmares.<p>

_Nadene's Dream_

_Everyone forgot. They all had new friends. _

_The girls that Nag-_

Nadene woke during the middle of the most important one.

Nag, what? She wondered. I'll talk to Helena, she might know.

Nadene went back to sleep, her dreams peaceful.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermes were preparing for capture the flag.<p>

"Okay, today we are allied with: Hephaestus, Hades, Aphrodite, Ares and Zeus." Travis read.

"We are against: Athena, Dionysus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hypnos and Apollo." Connor finished.

"It's good that we have Ares and Hephaestus. Thalia's a good fighter, so's Nico." Analyzed Cherry.

"But it's bad we're against Athena and Poseidon. Everyone one knows that Annabeth and Percy are unbeatable together!" Remarked a worried Aphrodite girl, Chrisha.

"I'm sure we can do it!" Clarisse said.

After a bit more organizing, the red team was ready for action.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

_Blue Team_

"So, um, how does this work?" Mari asked nervously to Annabeth and Jenaya.

"We try steal the red flag." Jenaya replied simply.

"That sounds easy enough. Why are we wearing armor then?"

Annabeth mentally slapped herself. They had forgotten to get Mari a weapon!

"We wear armor so we have less chance to get injured. Now, let's find you a weapon." Annabeth explained.

Mari worked best with a sword, as discovered yesterday. She was much better with a catapult or cannon though, but they weren't allowed to use those during Capture the Flag.

"Take your pick." Invited a Hephaestus boy, Chester Haji. "I recommend these though."

Mari looked at the table that was lined with swords.

She picked up a gold sword with a leather brown handle and tested it experimentally at the dummy the forge had for that purpose.

"This is the one." Mari announced.

She had picked a blade called Telikī Epīthesi. That translated to Final Attack.

The daughters of Athena then walked to the forest where capture the flag would be.

"Hey Mari, would you be okay being a scout for us?" Jenaya asked. "I know you're new and stuff, but there's no time like the present to learn!"

"Sure Jenaya. Um, will I be alone? What if I make a mistake?" Mari answered nervously.

"Don't worry Mari." Reassured Annabeth. "The scouts go in pairs. If you run into any reds, just try to knock them out. But if they attack roughly, defend yourself."

"Great. Who am I going to be paired with? I hope she's nice." Mari said.

Jenaya grinned. "Here's the thing… Your partner is male."

The girls laughed at Mari's shocked face.

"You'd think you were Aphrodite's children!" protested Mari. "Is this how you and Percy got together?"

Annabeth's laughing stopped abruptly. It was now Mari's turn to laugh.

"So where shall I find my male companion, Annabeth darling?" Mari asked with a fake accent.

"You'll find him. Just look for the sunny spots!" Annabeth replied.

Like that would help.

Mari set of to find the sunny spots, hoping she wasn't on a wild goose chase.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll just say now, unfortunately, I am unable to find a good ancient Greek translator for weapon names, so I'm sticking with plain Greek for now. If any of you readers know a better website, let me know.<strong>

**Also, I couldn't help myself with the **_**Barbie Rapunzel **_**quote. It just seems to fit.**

**Cookies for those who figured it out before hand: (::) (::) **

**With the questions, I need at least two PJO/HOO pairings to choose a winner.**

**PLEASE READ MY AUTHORS NOTES IF THEY ARE IN CAPITAL LETTERS. **

**Until next time, **

**the Oracle of Akemi**

**Yes, I've changed my pen name. **


End file.
